Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord
by BlueHedgehog1997
Summary: After Phantom R has defeated Napoleon, there's another evil that will invade Paris! Rated T for blood, language, & violence. Doctor Who is owned by BBC & Rhythm Thief is owned by Sega.
1. Chapter 1

Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, chapter 1

**Hello, & welcome to my sixth fanfic! Here's a fun idea: Doctor Who meets Rhythm Thief! Doesn't that sound like an awesome crossover? To me, it does, because I published it! Out of all the Rhythm Thief crossovers I came up with, this is the one I wanted to write most, & you have no idea how happy I am that I'm the first one to write a Doctor Who/Rhythm Thief crossover on this site! Starring the 10****th**** Doctor, this is Rhythm Thief & the Time Lord!**

Inside the TARDIS machine (which looks like a blue telephone booth; TARDIS stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space) the Doctor was looking for another place to go to. "Hmm… where should I go?" he asked himself. Then he found out that the Daleks (tank-like robots) are about to invade Paris. "Oh no!" shouted the doctor. "The Daleks are going to destroy Paris! I must stop them!" He transports to Paris by saying, Allons-y, Paris!"

**At Paris…**

Phantom R, a dancer & thief, was walking with his lover Marie, a girl who plays a violin, & his partner Fondue, a white dog with a brown spot oh his left eye, to a theatre. Suddenly, they hear a crash behind them. "What was that?" Phantom R asked, as he & his friends looked behind themselves. They see the TARDIS machine.

"Woof Woof!" Fondue barked angrily.

"Phantom R, I'm scared of what's in there!" Marie shouted, scared.

"Don't worry, Marie. I'll go take a look," Phantom R replied.

"Be careful!" Marie shouted.

Phantom R got closer & closer to the TARDIS. He tried to open the door, but then the doctor opened it & Phantom R backed away from the TARDIS. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Well, first of all, be careful when I'm opening the door," the doctor said. "Second, who are you guys?"

"The name's Raphael, but I'm mostly known as Phantom R," Phantom R answered. "And this is my lover, Marie."

"Uh… hello," Marie said.

"And this is my partner Fondue," Phantom R said.

"Woof!" Fondue barked.

"What a cute dog you got there," the doctor said. "Anyways, I am the doctor."

"Doctor… who?" Phantom R asked the doctor.

"Just the doctor," answered the doctor.

"Wait, you're just known as the doctor?" asked Marie.

"Yes, I'm just the doctor," the doctor answered.

"Well that's weird," Phantom R said.

"I know. Everyone thinks it's weird," the doctor said.

"So what did you come here for?" asked Phantom R.

"Well, I came here to tell you that there will be an army of evil robots trying to destroy Paris," answered the doctor.

"Shit! We get invaded right when I just saved Paris!" shouted Phantom R, frustrated.

"We better tell everyone we know about this," Marie said.

"Yes, you should," said the doctor. "I'll get my weapons ready while you three tell your friends!"

"Right! We'll go do that!" replied Phantom R.

"Woof! Woof!" Fondue barked, running with Phantom R & Marie to tell everyone about the invasion.

**And that's the first chapter. Man I can't wait to continue this! And speaking of invasion, I have an announcement to make: Starting in January 2013, I will be writing a series of Doctor Who crossovers about invasion! I'll release the stories depending on the month. January will be Dalek month, February will be Cybermen month, & March will be Weeping Angels month. Each month will have a trilogy of crossovers. The crossovers for each month will be in this order: Doctor Who/Sonic the Hedgehog, Doctor Who/Amazing World of Gumball, & Doctor Who/Mario. I'll still update my other stories throughout the occasion, but this series of Doctor Who crossovers will be my main focus. And that's my announcement. If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	2. Chapter 2

Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, chapter 2

**Hello, & welcome to the second chapter of my sixth fanfic! Sorry about that long wait for this chapter to be posted. I was busy with other stuff like Rhythm Thief & the Blue Cat & the Orange Fish. Anyway, let's get started with the second chapter of Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord!**

The doctor, Phantom R, Marie, & Fondue were running everywhere in Paris to tell everyone that there will be an invasion. They see a child dressed like a detective. "Charlie!" Phantom R shouted.

"Phantom R, what is it you need?" Charlie asked.

"Paris is about to be invaded by an army of evil robots!" Phantom R answered.

"And they can only be destroyed if one robot hits another!" the doctor shouted.

"WHAT!?" Charlie, Phantom R, & Marie shouted in unison.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us that, doctor!?" Phantom R shouted angrily to the doctor.

"I'm sorry about that," the doctor apologized.

"How are we going to do that!?" Marie asked loudly.

"Arff!" Fondue barked.

"We'll figure it out later! We have to tell everyone about this robot invasion before it's too late!" Charlie shouted.

**5 minutes later…**

Phantom R, Marie, Fondue, Charlie, & the doctor arrived at a tower where they can announce the invasion.

"Attention, everyone!" the doctor said using a megaphone. "Paris will be invaded by an army of evil robots! Those of you who are fighters, get ready! Those of you who aren't fighters, hide in your homes quickly!"

All of the non-fighters are running for their lives. However, one person, who is a police detective known as Inspector Vergier, ran toward the tower.

**2 minutes later…**

Inspector Vergier arrived at the tower. "I heard an army of evil robots will invade Paris! I'm here to help out!" Vergier shouted.

"Thank heavens you're here," the doctor said, relieved. "Now, we need to prepare for the invasion! We're going to need a strategy!"

"Right!" all of the fighter shouted in unison.

**And that's the second chapter! I'll post a new chapter next Saturday, so don't miss it! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	3. Chapter 3

Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, chapter 3

**Hello, & welcome to the third chapter of my sixth fanfic! This is where everyone gets prepared for the battle, so expect the next chapter to be the final chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

The doctor was planning out a strategy to destroy the Daleks. "Alright, in order to defeat the Daleks, we need to make them shoot each other." he said. "Now here's our strategy: Phantom R, Fondue, you two attract the Daleks' attention. Once they see you & then chase you, you quickly run away!"

"Alright, will do!" Phantom R replied.

"Woof!" Fondue barked, following what the doctor said.

"Marie, you're behind the Eiffel Tower. Once Phantom R gets close to you while the Daleks are chasing him, you play this Sonic Attractor violin that I made while you guys were waiting for me to give out a plan," the doctor told Marie.

"Right, doctor!" Marie nodded.

"Charlie, you're in the grassy area around the Eiffel Tower.. Once the Daleks get close enough, you knock them over with this knock-out cannon," he said, brining Charlie a white futuristic portable laser cannon.

"Yes sir!" Charlie replied, giving the salute.

"Inspector Vergier, your next to Charlie. Once the Daleks get mad at Charlie & are about to shoot him, you need to quickly get in front of Charlie & use this reflective shield to reflect the lasers towards them," the doctor told Inspector Vergier.

"An order must be followed!" Inspector Vergier replied, accepting the doctor's order.

"And once the Daleks are down, I'll get to them & use my Sonic Screwdriver to remove their circuit boards! Alright team, let's do this!" the doctor shouted. Everyone gets ready for the battle against the Daleks to save Paris.

**And that's the third chapter! I know this is short, but like I said, everyone's getting ready for the battle in this chapter. I'll be posting the battle soon! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


	4. Chapter 4

Rhythm Thief & The Time Lord, chapter 4

**Hello, & welcome to the final chapter of my sixth fanfic! Sorry about the long wait. I've been busy with other stories. Now to answer a review from a guest reviewer.**

**gandalf: How do the Daleks only get killed when they shoot each other in this story? That will be explained in a separate story that will be released soon. Also, thanks for correcting me on the BBC part. I thought BBC & BBC America were the same thing, but it's thanks to you that I know it's not true.**

**Anyway, let's start the battle against the Daleks!**

The Daleks were flying over Paris to destroy everyone there. There was 20 of them. "We are the Daleks! We are the Daleks!" they shouted.

"Hey! Daleks!" Phantom R shouted. "I bet you can't shoot me!"

"Woof! Woof!" Fondue barked, taunting them.

"Filthy weaklings! Exterminate! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted. They chased Phantom R & Fondue & were shooting their lasers at them. However, Phantom R & Fondue kept dodging all of the shots. Phantom R & Fondue ran to the Eiffel Tower.

"Marie! Use the Sonic Attractor violin!" Phantom R shouted.

"Ok, Phantom R!" Marie replied. She played the Sonic Attractor violin to catch the Daleks' attention.

"That sound," one Dalek shouted.

"I have to listen to this sound. It's sounds so beautiful," another Dalek said. All of the Daleks flew towards Marie to listen to the song she was playing. Once they got close to her, however, Charlie shot his Knock-Out cannon & hit them all. "Who did that?" they asked.

"That would be me!" Charlie answered.

"You pesky human! Exterminate!" the Daleks shouted.

"Inspector Vergier! Quickly!" Charlie shouted to Vergier.

"Right!" Vergier replied. He ran towards Charlie & was about to reflect the lasers the Daleks shot out with his mirror. Unfortunately, he missed, & the Daleks shot Charlie.

"Ahh!" Charlie screamed, getting hurt. He was bleeding from the chest.

"Charlie!" the Doctor shouted.

"Dammit!" Vergier shouted.

"You pesky weaklings shall die!" the Daleks shouted. They shot Vergier, Marie, & Fondue.

"AHH!" Vergier & Marie shouted.

"ARF!" Fondue barked, getting hurt from the shot.

"Guys! No!" Phantom R shouted.

"We are the Daleks! WE ARE THE DALEKS! WE ARE THE -" The Daleks were interrupted by a fast man in black jumping on one of them. "What was that?" one Dalek asked.

"Who was that?" the Doctor wondered.

Phantom R realized who it was. "It's Shadowblade!" he shouted.

"Shadowblade?" the Doctor wondered. Shadowblade is a human wearing a black hat, a black cloak, a black shirt, black pants, black gloves, & black shoes. Shadowblade jumped onto one of the Daleks & hacked it fast.

"What's going on!? Who on my back!?" the Dalek Shadowblade was hacking asked. When Shadowblade was done hacking the Dalek, the Dalek acted good & was shooting the other Daleks.

"What are you doing, you traitor?" one evil Dalek asked the hacked Dalek.

"I must save Paris!" the good Dalek answered, shooting the other Daleks.

"What the hell just happened?" the Doctor wondered.

"I hacked the Dalek to shoot the other Daleks!" Shadowblade.

"That's awesome! How did you do it?" the Doctor asked.

"A special microchip I inserted in his circuit board," Shadowblade answered.

"Stop this immediately! You are exterminating your own kind!" one Dalek commanded the hacked Dalek. There was 5 evil Daleks left.

"Never!" the hacked Dalek replied, disobeying the Dalek's command. He shot all of the remaining evil Daleks.

"You traitor!" one Dalek shouted just before shutting down.

"You did it!" Phantom R cheered Shadowblade.

Shadowblade, however, didn't respond. He just ran off without saying anything.

"Well, that was weird," the Doctor said. "Felt like he wasn't there."

"I guess that's why he's called Shadowblade," Phantom R replied. "Because he leaves without saying goodbye most of the time."

"Well, at least he saved us while we were getting our asses kicked," the doctor said. "Anyway, I have to go back to my world." He ran for his TARIDS machine. "Goodbye, Phantom R! I hope everyone get's healed!"

"Bye, doctor!" Phantom R shouted back. "And I hope everyone gets better as well," he said to himself. He calls the hospital to get everyone who was shot by the Daleks & bring them there.

**And that's the final chapter! I hope you liked it! Soon I'll be updating my other Rhythm Thief crossovers, so I hope you're looking forward to those! If you have any questions, ask me in review or PM, & I'll gladly answer. This is BlueHedgehog1997, speeding out!**

**~ BlueHedgehog1997**


End file.
